


Lover's Brawl

by KeeboTheDreamingRobot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: #Pegoryu Week 2018, Day 4 - Rivals, Late submission, M/M, light smut out of context, like seriously i'm 12 hours late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeboTheDreamingRobot/pseuds/KeeboTheDreamingRobot
Summary: The reason why Ryuji is bottom is because he always lose to Akira in a one on one brawl. Would this be Ryuji's promise day to beat the raven?





	Lover's Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, day 4. Probably the hardest day for me since i can't decide what to write for this day.

“Okay, Akira! This time, I’ll beat you at Squash Bros!” Ryuji challenged Akira as he sets up the Gamestation.

“Oh? Will you? Even Futaba can’t beat me right now!” the raven smugged over the blond’s duel.

“This time, it’s for real! Your glory days are now over!”

“We’ll see about that.” Akira stated as he opened the game.

“We’re still using the same rules right? Last Confrontation, one on one, no items. Whoever wins will top for tonight.”

Ryuji nods in agreement. “I’ll make your ass so sore that you can’t walk for days!”

“Enjoy your cockiness while you still can. You will never beat me.” Akira taunted as he picked his usual character, followed by Ryuji.

“Heh, you’re going down!” Ryuji mocked and started the game.

_ Game start! _

* * *

“Holy shit…” Ryuji gasped as the victory screen showed who wins.

“No way… It actually happened.”

“I... ACTUALLY WIN!!” Ryuji leapt in joy as he finally get the victory he deserves.

Still in disbelief, Akira violently holds the screen.“How did this happen?!”

“Hehehe, Just as Futaba told me.” The blond grinned at his boyfriend’s confusion.

“Huh?”

“Don’t sweat the details. Just accept that you lose and I win.”

“But… my butthole’s virginity… I’m not ready for this!”

“Hmm? I’ll take care of that!” Ryuji smiled as he reached for his bag.

Having a bad hunch on that bag, Akira asked, “What’s with the bag?”

“Since you’re into stuffing my ass with toys, I prepare all the toys that I can find just for this day.”

That sent a chill on Akira’s spine. “Wait… you’re joking... right?”

Ryuji beamed as he moves closer to his ear, “I wanna hear you scream.”

“NOOOOO!!!”

_ And Akira is stuck in bed after that. _


End file.
